Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patoranger VS Miraculous
by TheG-Ghaladron
Summary: Unbeknownst to Master Fu and the Superheroes, the Miraculous are actually part of the Lupin Collection. So imagine their surprise when the Lupinrangers turn up in Paris! And imagine the Lupinrangers surprise when it seems the Patorangers followed them!
1. Chapter 1

We open on the Bistro Jurer, where everything is running as usual. Touma works his magic in the kitchen, Umika is overwhelmed by customers and Kairi is on his break. Nothing out of the ordinary.

"Touma! A-Set for table 7!" Umika collapses on the bench in front of him as he turns to look at her.

"How did they want the steak done?" He leans over her but she's too exhausted to respond. Kairi decides to finally join them, teasingly pinching Umika's nose.

"Worn out already? It's only the start of the lunch rush." He shakes his head in faux disapproval and is met with a groan from Umika.

"Are you finally gonna start helping out around here?" She looks up at him pleadingly.

"No time for that, our _special customer_ is here." He nods his head to the back corner where a balding man in a fancy black-tie suit is politely sipping a coffee. Umika perks up immediately as Kairi begins moving the customers out of the Bistro, many with unfinished meals.

"We're closing!" He has to shove one couple out.

"You don't have to be so rude about it Kairi" Touma brushes off his hands as he closes up the kitchen. The three phantom thieves take seats around their mysterious boss.

"I have your next target. Or should I say targets." He passes two pieces of paper to the group. On one is an old lacquered Chinese jewellery box. On the other, an aging Chinese man.

"In this box is 19 pieces of the collection, a set similar to the VS Vehicles known as the Miraculous." The sheer amount of Collection pieces shocks the trio.

"19?! How have we not found them before?" Kairi quickly stands up.

"They have been well hidden till recently, when they began to resurface. They are being used by Superheroes and Supervillains alike." He slides three pictures across the table, one of a girl in bright red and black spotted spandex, one of a masked man in formal purple and one of a smug looking feline character.

"Don't worry Kogure, we'll get the gangler who's been distributing them and get all 19 pieces back." Kairi rests his VS Changer on his shoulder and the others nod in affirmation.

"Oh no, this man is no Gangler, he's human." Although being slightly taken aback by this, the three remain determined and Kairi just smirks.

"Gangler or Human, we'll be taking his pieces of the Lupin Collection!" They turn to run out the door before Kogure stops them and passes them each a plane ticket.

"A planet ticket? Where are we going?" Touma looks quizzically at Kogure. Meanwhile Umika spies the destination on the ticket

"Paris?!"

* * *

In the briefing room of the Global Police, the three members of the GSPO Tactical Unit are gathered around the main desk, ready to receive their new special mission from Commissioner Hilltop. He clasps his hands together, elbows on the desk.

"As you know, our authority stretches all around the world, that's why we are the Global Police. And now our Paris branch is calling for the help of our tactical unit." He turns his monitor to show the message from the international unit. Keiichiro is immediately fired up, slamming his fist on the desk and startling the younger Sakuya.

"We'll get any Gangler, in Japan or anywhere else in the world." At Hilltop's calming gestures, he sits down again awkwardly.

"Actually Keiichiro, it's not a Gangler this time." This voice belongs to Police Secretarial Robot Jim Carter, not to be confused with the actor of the same name. "We've been receiving reports of destructive conflict between strange monsters led by a mysterious Supervillain and a pair of superpowered vigilantes. You're booked for the next flight to Paris. You are to rendezvous with the local branch of GP, they will give you further instructions. Good Luck" The trio of officers nod and bow before Hilltop dismisses them. On the way out, Sakuya looks up dreamily.

"If only I could take Umika-chan~ They do Call Paris the city of love!" This earns him a smack on the head from the ever professional Tsukasa.

"Sakuya! Focus, this is official business."

"Y-yes Mam." He rubs the back of his head. "Won't happen again." Once they've gone, Hilltop turns to Jim.

"Remind me Jim, who's the commissioner of the Paris Branch again?" Jim runs through his data banks before retrieving the name.

"Ok! Currently, the commissioner of the Paris Branch of the Global Police is the recently promoted Officer Raincomprix. He has an outstanding record and is known for being extremely tough and always sticking to his values" Hilltop grimaces with worry.

"Oh dear, I've heard rumours about him. He might even cause them more trouble than the villains…"

* * *

"Touma! Do we _really_ have to go in the normal way? We're Phantom Thieves after all." Kairi flaunts his VS Changer to illustrate his point. Touma immediately grabs and hides it.

"What are you doing? What if the cops see it? And yes we do, we have tickets." He shoves one in Kairi's face.

"Ahhh, but that's boring." He snatches it regardless and sulks through the bag drop. Umika on the other hand, spends the way to the plane dreaming.

"Paris, oh it'll be so great! I can't wait! Maybe some romantic man will sweep me off my feet and carry me away from the bistro and we'll be together forever."

* * *

On the plane, Sakuya begins fantasizing about what him and Umika would get up to in France.

"I would sweep her off her feet and carry her away from the bistro and we'll be together forever." He then rolls his head to one side to look around the plane, then does a double take when he recognises the cute round face in the seat across from him.

"Umika-chan?!" Her eyes widen when she sees him before she quickly looks away and groans.

"Oh no… he's here? The police must've got the same tip as us" She then looks back at Sakuya and smiles politely. "Sakuya, how… good to see you here. What are you doing here?" He leans over excitedly

"We're cha- uhh, it's official police business." He straightens up to look more professional, the two officers beside him looking both surprised and disapproving.

"O-oh, I see." Umika forces a smile.

"Maybe if I can get some free time we can go out. I was disappointed our last date got cut short. They do call Paris the City of Love." His brash statement is met with wide eyes from both sides of the aisle. All Umika can do is smile and nod, not wanting to seem rude.

"S-sure. That sounds… lovely." She then proceeds to yawn and feign tiredness to escape from his over-eagerness. When she's rolled back over, she holds her head in her hand and groans. Kairi just giggles at her and whispers.

"You wanted someone to sweep you off your feet." This is met with a kick in the shins.

* * *

About fifteen hours, some heist movies for 'research' and a few more awkward conversations between Sakuya and Umika later, the Jurer trio step out into the warm Parisian air. Kairi takes a deep breath and stretches while Touma smirks and looks around and Umika twirls. She goes a little off balance and examines herself, something was off but she wasn't sure what.

"Kairi, is it just me or do you feel different?" She looks at him, confused. He just smiles knowingly.

"Didn't you know? Everything in France is animated, so now you are too. That's the real cause of Paris Syndrome, people just can't get used to being animated." Umika nods, appreciative of the information.

"I never knew that, thanks for the information." She claps her hands together. "Where are we going first? I want to see all the sights."

"We are here for work remember? We should scout the area." Touma reminds her. She looks dejected but brightens up when he adds "I reckon we could get a great view from atop the Eiffel Tower."

* * *

The three special officers and the new Commissioner Raincomprix cram themselves into the latter's small office

"Apologies for the cramped space. Rest assured that the man who assigned it to me has been given plenty of tickets." Keiichiro gives him a mildly confused look but dismisses it.

"It's alright commissioner, what's our briefing?" (Being global police, they speak fluent french) He folds his arms and looks very serious. Roger tries to match it but the hot-blooded policeman out stares him.

"Y-you roll out and find those supervillains and vigilantes and show them the firm hand of the law. Something like this perhaps." He stands up and starts doing karate poses. "Hya! Take that! Hah!" Tsukasa represses a giggle before the three bow and leave.

"He sure was… something." Tsukasa lets out the laugh once they've left the building. Keiichiro shakes his head.

"He's a decorated officer. His methods may seem strange to us but we need to respect them. Tsukasa, Sakuya, let's move out. Sakuya?" He's not listening, he's staring across at the Eiffel Tower. Keiichiro gives him a nudge to bring him back to reality.

"H-hm? Oh sorry, Sir. I was just dreaming about the roma- recon capability of the Eiffel Tower." He smiles embarrassedly.

"Hrrmm… I guess it does have good viewing angles. Let's move out." Sakuya wipes his brow, relieved he saved the awkward situation. They climb in their new patrol car, in which Keiichiro reaches for the wheel before realising that they've got in the wrong side and having to swap. Following this slight mishap, the trio roll out expecting a more relaxed mission free of thieves, Lupin pieces and Gangler. If only they knew.

* * *

 **A/N:** This is just a bit of fun I've had planned for a while. I'll probably come back to it at some point but City of Miracles is my top priority writing wise. I just wanted a bit of a break from all that serious stuff. I am glad with how this turned out though, it's the first thing I've written in ages in the third person so my descriptions aren't on point, but I think I did the dialogue well. If you want more of this, just ask and I will deliver


	2. Chapter 2

As the morning bell rings and the various students all move to their classrooms, the two bestest of friends meet to discuss an exciting new piece of superhero news.

"Did you hear Marinette? Not one but two new teams of superheroes have appeared in Japan! Oh man, I am so looking forward to seeing how that works out." Alya pumps both of her fists in excitement.

"Why two? Why don't they just become one team? Surely that would be more efficient?" Marinette suggests, thinking about her own experiences with teamwork.

"There's the catch. One team is a trio of global police officers, dedicated to protecting peace and justice." She does some police motions and a salute before continuing. "And the other team is a group of master thieves." She punctuates this with a series of flamboyant spins and sweeps. Marinette releases a small giggle at her friend's overwhelming nerdery.

"There's only one master thief in my life Alya."

"The one that stole your heart right? Speaking of which, lock up tight, here he comes." Immediately Marinette sweeps the courtyard until she spots her golden boy approaching, waving with a smile on his face.

"Good morning Marinette. Did you have a good break?" It's all Marinette can do to not immediately seize up and fall over.

"It was terrible! I mean horrible! No… uhh… terrific! Hehe…." She trails off. He laughs his little laugh.

"I'm glad it wasn't either of those first two things. See you in class!" He waves before heading inside to take his seat beside Nino.

"Girl, you might as well just give him a spare key. Your heart is 100% stolen." Alya pats her sighing and blushing friend comfortingly as they too take their seats, one row behind the boys.

"Today our lesson is on a topic that is very important to me class. The difference between morality and law. I hope you've done your reading because it will be essential for this class…" Despite Miss Bustier's intriguing introduction, Marinette was already lost, lost to the blonde fields one seat in front of her.

* * *

"It's not fair! It wasn't rightfully his in the first place!" Protests a man being clapped in handcuffs by your local friendly police officer, Roger Raincomprix, still taking on his old duties even with his new elevated post.

"The law's the law mister. Not my choice, but if it was you'd still be in these." As he's manhandled to the police car a much worse criminal watches on from afar.

"Injustice breeds such sweet sorrow doesn't it? If only the law was more fair. Now fly away my little Akuma, and evilise him!" Across Paris the little butterfly flies, before embedding itself in the criminal's handcuffs.

"Lawmaker, I am Hawk Moth. It's time for you to fix the injustices of this world. Reshape the laws as you see fit and punish anyone who disobeys them." As the outline of a moth appears in front of his face, the criminal looks up and grins wickedly.

"Yes Hawk Moth, I'm the judge now." A purple aura covers his body and it begins to change. He slips out of the handcuffs now in his new villainous form. Decked out in black robes and wielding the handcuffs as a weapon, Lawmaker appears complete with his powdered wig.

"Policeman! I accuse you of unjustly arresting the citizens of Paris! How do you plead?" The force of his gaze brings Roger to his knees. He tries to say not guilty, but the compelling energy from Lawmaker forces him to say otherwise.

"Guilty! Guilty! I did it!" He clamps his hands over his mouth, but it's too late.

"In that case, I sentence you to suffer the pain of your crimes!" He clamps one end of the massive handcuffs around Roger before a small prison cell appears around him. As he bangs on the bars, Lawmaker runs off to find other criminals in action.

* * *

"Marinette… Marinette! Marinette!" Miss Bustier's voice, combined with shaking from Alya, brings Marinette out of her daydream.

"Hmm.. o-oh! Sorry, Miss Bustier!" She refocuses on the class but Alya and Miss Bustier continue to stare at her. It is only then that she realises her phone is ringing. "Oh my god- my phone!" She looks down at it to see that it seems Master Fu is ringing here. _That's strange, he's never called before,_ she thinks before looking up. "So sorry Miss Bustier, I need to take this. It's… my grandad!" She quickly darts outside to take the call.

"Master Fu? What is it? You've never called me before" She speaks worriedly, it seems something big is happening.

"I need to speak with you Marinette. I should have told you this before, but it is urgent now. Please meet me at the shop as soon as you can." He sounds calm but still hurried.

"Y-yes, right away Master Fu." Confused, Marinette hangs up and begins to run towards Master Fu's shop, excusing herself quickly before leaving.

* * *

Marinette enters the shop cautiously.

"Master Fu?" She looks around for him.

"Come in Marinette." She follows his voice and finds him sitting in front of the Jewellery Box containing 15 of the 19 Miraculous. She touches her own to make sure it's still there.

"What's so urgent? Why do you have the box out? Has one been stolen?" She kneels opposite him. He shakes his head.

"No, well... yes. Years ago. But they're back now."

"Stolen? By who?" She leans in close to hear this story.

"By a great thief, he made them a part of his collection. I should have told you this secret about them long ago." He places his hands either side of the box.

"Then what's the urgency?"

"I think his predecessors are coming for it. Those new heroes in Japan." Marinette is shocked.

"The master thieves Alya was talking about?! Do you think we'll be able to protect the Miraculous?"

"It is my hope that we'll be able to convince them to let us keep the set, but if it comes to it I trust you two to defend the powers." He closes the box and seals it away in the gramophone. Suddenly, screams echo from outside.

"Do you think it's them?" Marinette turns to look towards the door.

"No, my location should still be a secret. Nevertheless, you go take care of whatever it is, Akuma or otherwise. I shall stay here to guard the Miraculous." Marinette gets up but looks back at him concerned.

"Are you sure you'll be ok?"

"I'm 180, Marinette, not 18, I can take care of myself." She nods and smiles before rushing out the door.

"Tikki, Spots on!"

* * *

 **A/N:** I could never have anticipated how positive the response would be to this. Thanks for all your support guys. Writing this is a bit of a guilty pleasure honestly but as long as you keep loving it I'll keep doing it. I'm gonna have to go back and make changes to Chapter 1 after I realised that in fact the Paris branch of the Global Police is, in fact, the Global Police HQ, and somehow having Officer Roger as the head of an international super crime-fighting force doesn't seem right.


End file.
